1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for applying a lubricant to an outer surface of insulated electrical wire or the like while pulling the same through a conduit, and, more particularly, is concerned with an automatic wire lubricating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to make it easier to pull insulated electrical wire through a conduit, it is an accepted practice to first lubricate the wire with a suitable lubricant, such as soap. A common way to accomplish this task is to do so by hand. Currently electricians place liquid soap in their hands and wipe it onto the wire.
The problem with this practice is that it can be a messy procedure and difficult job to do. When applying liquid soap by hand there is a tendency to spill the soap in a large area around where the wire is being fed into the conduit. Also, the liquid soap makes the hands slick which, in turn, makes it difficult to pull the wire off the reels and feed them into the conduit. As a result, it frequently requires one person to apply the soap to the wire and another person who does not handle the soap to pull the lubricated wire through the conduit. Thus, this accepted practice requires additional manpower to do the job correctly.
Over the years various devices have been proposed for use in lubricating wire. Representative examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,213 to Heller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,972 to Molstad, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,225 and 4,063,617 to Shenk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,894 to Black, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,605 to Conti, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,529 to Johansen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,059 to Jonnes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,493 to Buckelew and U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,356 to Sells. While the prior art devices of the Molstad and Conti patents appear to constitute a step in the right direction for providing a wire lubricating device, neither seems to provide an optimum solution for the problem at hand.
Consequently, a need still exists for a wire lubricating device which provides a solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.
The present invention provides an automatic wire lubricating device designed to satisfy the aforementioned need. The automatic wire lubricating device is a mechanical device which allows liquid soap to be automatically and evenly applied over the wire without the liquid soap first touching the electrician""s hands. The use of such device by all electrical, data, communications and maintenance personnel who pull wire through conduits will provide for a smoother pulling of the wire and less chance of damaging the wire. The use of the mechanical device also reduces manpower requirements and thus labor costs by greatly reducing cleanup time, material costs and risk of damaging the wire.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an automatic lubricating wire device which comprises: (a) first and second components each having a body section of semicylindrical configuration defining a portion of a continuous cylindrical interior reservoir formed by the body sections when fastened together; (b) means for detachably fastening the body sections together to releasably secure the body sections of the first and second components together in order to assemble the body sections into an annular body having a cylindrical configuration and defining a central opening; (c) a coupler on an outer circumferential side of the body section of the first component connected in flow communication with the interior reservoir and adapted for attachment to a soap line coming from a pump; (d) means defined through the body sections extending from the interior reservoir to the central opening for providing flow communication from the interior reservoir to the central opening when the body sections are fastened together; and (e) an externally threaded cylindrical nipple formed by one of the axially displaced ends of the assembled body sections of the first and second components for attaching a bushing thereon to keep from scaring the wire or to facilitate the attachment of a rubber grommet for ensuring a xe2x80x9cno messxe2x80x9d application of soap on the wire during a pull thereof through the central opening of the assembled body sections.
The present invention also is directed to an automatic wire lubricating device which comprises: (a) first and second components each having a body section of semi-cylindrical configuration defining portion of a continuous cylindrical interior reservoir formed by the body sections when fastened together; (b) means for detachably fastening the body sections together to releasably secure the body sections of the first and second components together in order to assemble the body sections into an annular body having a cylindrical configuration and defining a central opening; (c) a coupler on an outer circumferential side of the body section of the first component connected in flow communication with the interior reservoir and adapted for attachment to a soap line coming from a pump; (d) means defined through the body sections extending from the interior reservoir to the central opening for providing flow communication from the interior reservoir to the central opening when the body sections are fastened together; and (e) tubular elements formed on opposite ends of the body sections of the first and second components which fit together so as to make a tight seal of the interior reservoir when the first and second components are fastened together.